Generally, embodiments of the invention relate to a knot teaching, tying, and developing system that allows for attachment and detachment of a rope, strap, or other knot material(s). Specifically, the invention provides a knot tie contiguity for the purpose of teaching and developing knot tying and for practical hardware application(s).
Conventional knot tying systems have been directed toward facilitating knot tying for a specific purpose, object, or field. Some efforts in this regard include those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,676,508; 5,261,343; 377,063; 5,230,295; 4,034,443 or 551,836 which include designs used for specific purposes, such as lifting or tying down heavy loads. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 987,407; 456,210; 366,972; 614,621; and 332,271 show conventional knot tie devices that are to be used only for specific objects such as halters or hammocks. Finally, other knot tie devices disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 585,564; 5,098,137; 5,593,189; and 115,826 are used only for specific fields such as fishing or sailing.
Perhaps one of the most significant problems with conventional knot tying systems may be that it falls into two conventional categories of instruction. Those that have pictures, and those that have pictures with related or non-related hardware.
The first category, for example, uses pictures of hardware but does not actually provide the hardware for hands on use by the consumer. This can leave the consumer in a position of foraging on their own to acquire something that can simulate the hardware represented in the pictures. Therefore, teaching knot tying from a literature only position can be inadequate. See for example, Ashley C. W., The Ashley Book of Knots, Doubleday, New York (1944); Bigon, M. and Regazzoni, G., The Morrow Guide to Knots, Quill, William Morrow and Company, Inc. New York (1982); Budworth, G., The Complete Book of Knots, The Lyons Press, New York (1997); Budworth, G., The Ultimate Encyclopedia of Knots and Ropework, Anness Publishing Limited, New York (1999); Day, C. L., Knots and Splices, International Marine Publishing Company (1989); Lewis, D., Great Knots and How to Tie Them, Sterling Publishing Company (1998); Macfarlan, A. and P., Knotcraft. The Art of Knot Tying, Bonanza Books, New York (1967); Pawson, D., The Handbook of Knots. A Step-By-Step Guide to Tying and Using More Than 100 Knots, A D/C Publishing, Inc. (1998); Snyder, P. andA., Nautical Knots and Lines Illustrated, International Marine/Ragged Mountain Press (1997); Wheelock, W., Ropes, Knots, and Slings for Climbers, La Siesta Press (1988), each hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The second category of conventional knot tie devices use pictures with a tying aid that may not be representative of the actual hardware the knot would be tied to in practice. This approach may not provide the consumer with accurate physical representation of the hardware needed for knot tying. As a result, the consumer ends up practicing tying onto obscure unrelated objects, one piece of hardware, or into thin air. This can create a stagnated and impractical learning experience as can be understood by reviewing Cassidy, J., The Klutz Book of Knots, Klutz (1985); or The Campers Knot Tying, Marco Products (1986), each hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Another significant problem with conventional knot tying systems may be the failure to provide suitable mounts for hardware, if any, that is provided. Hardware falls into two distinct categories, mountable and non-mountable. Some mountable pieces may be: line cleat, rope loop, knob, pole, eyelet, strap loop, and tie down hook. Some non-mountable pieces may be: ring, toggle, fishing hook, tent stake, and open or closed xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d hook. Conventional mountable hardware may need to be individually attached to a surface such as a table or bench. This can be difficult because the hardware must be mounted properly, and mounting the hardware can damage the mounting surface. Again, once mounted the hardware may not be portable and the consumer should not be expected to carry additional separate pieces around in case they are needed.
Another significant problem with conventional tying systems can be that they may not allow the use of a variety of knot materials. For example, conventional devices may not provide tying features for use with a variety of diameters of knot material. Similarly, conventional devices may not provide tying features for use with strap type knot material.
Yet another significant problem with conventional knot tying systems can be that the various types of hardware are not supplied or supplied as separate pieces. As such, there can be a difficulty in finding proper hardware because many stores simply do not carry the types of hardware necessary. This can cause the consumer difficulty in looking for and purchasing the needed hardware to complete the learning experience. The consumer may be unaware of what kind of hardware to acquire since the literature may not address this issue. Again, once the hardware has been acquired, the consumer may be unaware of its proper usage or the hardware may be lost or misplaced due to the number of pieces. Also, purchasing the necessary hardware as individual pieces could be at a considerable cost to the consumer.
The invention addresses each of the above-mentioned problems in a practical fashion. It also satisfies a long-felt but unresolved need to provide knot tying hardware in a practical manner. To the extent that conventional knot tying systems provide only pictures of hardware the person of ordinary skill in the art was lead away from the solutions of this invention.
Accordingly, the broad object of the invention is to provide a knot tying system which provides a knot tie device for use with knot tying literature. In doing so, we achieve a goal of providing the consumer with a visual and physical aid to learn knot tying which may be used with literature which may be provided with the invention or with existing literature on knot tying, such as the above-mentioned knot tying references, books, or articles.
Another broad object of the invention can be to provide a knot tie contiguity. Thus an aspect of this object can be to provide the following hardware in one integrated design: a line cleat, rope loop, strap loop, knob, eyelet, open/closed xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d hook, tie down hook, ring, toggle, pole, tent stake, and fishing hook. Thus the goal of solving the issue of hardware, as above-mentioned can be accomplished in this multi-hardware tool.
Another broad object of the invention can be to provide a knot tie device or knot tie body having multiple tying material features so that the knotting tool may be used with various types, sizes, or shapes of knot material(s).
Another broad object of the invention can be to provide a knotting tool having different types of hold down elements, such as a portable mounting strap or the mounting bracket. This includes the goal of allowing flexibility in the way the invention may be used by the consumer.
Another broad object of the invention can be to provide a knot tie device that, either mounted or unmounted, can be portable.
Yet another goal is to provide an economical solution to obtaining the hardware necessary for knot teaching, tying, and developing.
Naturally, further objects of the invention are disclosed throughout other areas of the specification and claims.